Ai
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: "Kau tahu, Temari? Aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san. Selamanya. Tapi aku juga berharap tidak kehilangan dirimu, karena kau satu-satunya wanita yang Kaa-san punya. Bagiku, kaulah Kaa-san kami."/ Kata-kata yang membuat Temari menangis di hadapan kedua adiknya./ Special fict for Temari's birthday.


**Summary: "Kau tahu, Temari? Aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san. Selamanya. Tapi aku juga berharap tidak kehilangan dirimu, karena kau satu-satunya wanita yang Kaa-san punya. Bagiku, kaulah Kaa-san kami."/ Kata-kata yang membuat Temari menangis di hadapan kedua adiknya./ Special fict for Temari's birthday.**

**Rated: T**

**Temari x Gaara**

**Warnings: ooc, alur berantakan, typo, gajeness and other.**

**Ai**

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau juga pasti merasakannya."

Sang Kazekage muda yang duduk di kursi kehormatan miliknya lalu memutar kursi putarnya ke arah sang kakak yang sedang memandang keluar. Kepalanya mengadah ke arah langit yang gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dan bintang.

"Kaa-san?"

Sang wanita yang merasa ditanya oleh adiknya ini kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang adik yang berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Iya, Gaara."

Pria yang dipanggil Gaara itu kini berada disebelahnya memakai pakaian Kazekage miliknya. Ia pun mengikuti aktivitas kakaknya yang semula memandang kosong ke atas langit.

"Ia akan selalu berada di samping kita, Temari."

Sang wanita yang dipanggil Temari pun tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengadahkan tatapannya ke langit berhiaskan bulan dan bintang. Angin malam menerbangkan sebagian rambut pirang miliknya yang kuncir satu dan mengibaskan rambut sang Kazekage muda yang berwarna merah se-merah darah.

"Maafkan aku Gaara, sebelum nya aku pernah membencimu. Hal itu adalah hal yang sampai saat ini aku sesali." Temari berkata seraya memejamkan matanya, ia mengingat kembali saat-saat yang sangat menyakitkan untuk adik bungsunya ini.

Gaara hanya terdiam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab perkataan kakak terbesarnya ini. Sebenarnya, ia memang terlanjur tersakiti ketika Temari dan Kankurou membenci dirinya. Tetapi keadaan kini berbalik, Temari dan Kankurou kini menyayangi adik bungsunya yang sekaliber sang Kazekage Suna yang patut dihormati.

"Aku mengerti," Gaara hanya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja kerja nya kembali. Ia lalu terduduk membiarkan Temari sendiri dalam posisi itu.

Temari memang wanita yang kuat dan tegar. Ia tak mau kehilangan sosok seorang Temari karena ia adalah satu-satunya panutan sang ibu.

"Kau pasti sangat ingin bertemu Kaa-san." Temari kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Gaara.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengannya." Jawab Gaara sambil mengehentikan aktivitasnya yang semula sedang menganalisis data Jounin Sunagakure.

Temari hanya tersenyum miris mendengar kenyataan sang adik yang tampaknya tidak menyenangkan untuknya juga. Ia mengusap pelan rambut adiknya yang lembut itu, "Beristirahatlah, kau membutuhkan itu."

Gaara sepertinya baru merasakan kasih sayang seperti ini dari Temari. Belaian tangannya membawanya kedalam kedamaian. Apakah seperti ini rasanya mempunyai seorang Kaa-san?

"Terima kasih." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju sofa terdekat yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya yang memang didera rasa lelah dan tak lama ia memejamkan matanya menyusuri alam bawah sadarnya.

Temari hanya tersenyum melihat Gaara yang tampaknya sudah terlelap di sofa. Ia pun membereskan beberaoa berkas yang berantakan di meja kerja Gaara.

"Kaa-san..."

Temari menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tampaknya mengigau di alam tidurnya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Gaara dan menyampirkan selimut ke pundak Gaara. Ia menutup jendela agar angin yang dingin tidak menusuk ke tubuh Gaara.

'Tok.. Tok..'

"Gaara-sama..."

'Cklek.'

Tampak seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek bersama seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri di depan pintu. Itu Matsuri dan Kankurou. Sepertinya ada perkembangan dari para peserta ujian chuunin Suna yang sedang diadakan karena ekspresi itu terlihat dari mereka berdua yang sebagai pengawas ujian tersebut.

Temari hanya tersenyum dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir merah ranumnya menandakan tidak boleh adanya suara karena seorang Sandaime Kazekage sedang tertidur pulas.

Kankurou dan Matsuri yang mengerti akan hal yang dilakukan Temari kemudian tersenyum. Pasti ada hal bahagia yang membuat Temari tersenyum manis seperti ini, pikir mereka. Kankurou pun kemudian menutup pelan pintu meninggalkan Gaara yang tertidur dan Temari yang sedang merapikan beberapa data di meja kerja Gaara.

••••••••••••

"Gaara,"

Seseorang mengelus pelan rambut merahnya di alam bawah sadarnya. Tangannya halus. Ia sangat merasakan ketulusan dari seseorang yang sepertinya berada di sampingnya.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah terdengarnya suara itu.

Wanita itu, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Dan baginya sudah tidak asing lagi. Bola mata aquamarine nya membulat saking tidak percaya.

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

Ucap wanita itu lagi sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya cantik dan bercahaya, tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian putih pun ikut bercahaya. Tapi cahaya itu hilang seketika.

"Kaa-san?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Kaa-san itu tersenyum tulus dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi putra bungsunya. Itu Sabaku Karura, ibu dari Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara. Tangannya bergetar untuk membalas belaian lembut sang ibu.

"Aku selalu berharap bertemu denganmu, Kaa-san." Gaara langsung memeluk ibunya, dan Karura pun membalas pelukan anaknya. Dibelainya punggung sang putra bungsu ini, dan dirasakannya juga basah di bahunya. Ternyata, Gaara meluapkan semua rasa rindunya pada tangisan ini.

Gaara banyak bercerita pada Karura selama ini, begitupun sebaliknya. Gaara menceritakan kisah hidupnya bersama kedua kakaknya, tentang seorang sahabatnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, tentang perang dunia ninja ke-4 dan lain-lainnya.

Lama bercerita, tubuh Karura kembali bercahaya dan seperti menjadi transparan. Gaara yang melihat itu terkejut, mengikuti gerakan Karura yang berdiri, "Waktuku telah habis, Gaara."

"Kaa-san..."

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum, "Cintailah desa, teman-temanmu, semua orang yang berharga bagimu dan segalanya."

Gaara menangguk pelan, ia memeluk ibunya yang hendak menghilang ditelan oleh cahaya.

"Cintailah kedua kakakmu, mereka sangat menyayangimu. Mereka tidak mau melihat kau terluka."

Karura memeluk Gaara dengan sangat tulus membuat Gaara merasakan kedamaian dan kehangatan, "Hanya Temari seoranglah satu-satunya wanita yang kau miliki saat ini. Jangan biarkan ia tersakiti, patuhilah kata-katanya."

Kata-kata terakhir Karura pun bersamaan dengan hilangnya dirinya dari hadapan Gaara. Gaara membuka menutup matanya untuk memastikan ia tidak menangis. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia dalam keadaan terbaring di kasurnya dan meneteskan beberapa airmata.

••••••••••••

"Gaara, cepat turun. Sarapan sudah kusiapkan."

"Iya Temari."

Gaara yang tampaknya khusyuk berdoa di depan sebuah bingkai kaca bergambar Sabaku Karura. Tangannya bersatu rapat di depan dadanya, begitu pula dengan aquamarine miliknya yang terkatup penuh kesunyian.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san. Aku tahu Temari menyayangiku tidak seperti aku menyayanginya. Aku menyesal. Tapi mulai saat ini, aku akan membalas semua kebaikan Temari. Semua. Semua kebaikan Kankurou." Ujar Gaara sambil membuka matanya menampilkan mata hijau toska miliknya.

Gaara pun keluar langsung menghampiri Temari dan yang tampaknya sedang menunggunya. Kankurou? Ia sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Tampak berbeda dengan sarapan hari ini, terdapat banyak kue dan makanan yang tersaji. Disana juga ada sebuah kue tart yang tampaknya enak untuk disantap.

"Ini apa Temari?" Gaara bertanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Temari. Temari pun tampak cantik dari biasanya. Ada apa ini?

Belum sempat Temari menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, pintu rumah mereka diketuk dan terdengar ada beberapa orang diluar yang memanggil-manggil nama Temari. Temari membuka pintu rumah itu, dan tampak Matsuri, Sari, Maki, Baki-sensei dan beberapa shinobi yang dekat dengannya. Ditangan mereka banyak sekali bungkusan kado.

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Temari-san!" Mereka berkata serempak dan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Arigatou, minna.." Temari menjawabnya sambil terkejut dan mempersilahkan semuanya masuk.

'Temari? Ulang tahun? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?' Batin Gaara sambil menuju ruang tamu yang ramai.

"Gaara, kau sudah mempersiapkan kado untuknya?" Kankurou menepuk pundak sang adik. Di tangannya terdapat kue ulang tahun yang banyak sekali.

"Aku? Sepertinya menyusul."

"Hm baiklah, ayo."

"Kankurou, apa Temari memasak pagi ini?"

"Makanan-makanan itu hadiah dari sebagian penduduk desa. Seperti biasa ia hanya menyiapkan sarapan roti isi atau sandwich dan susu untuk kita." Ujar Kankurou sambil melihat Temari yang menerima berbagai bungkusan kado.

Kankurou dan Gaara lalu berjalan ke arah Temari. Kankurou memberikan Temari kue tart bertingkat, ia menyuruh Temari meniup lilin yang membentuk angka 20.

"Temari-san, ini. Ini adalah kado dari penduduk desa. Mereka menyayangimu." Ujar Maki sambil memberikan banyak kado yang berbagai ukuran.

"Banyak sekali, arigatou."

Saat siang menjalar, teman-teman dekat Temari pun pulang karena ada sebagian aktivitas yang belum mereka selesaikan. Temari yang tampaknya senang dengan hari ulangtahunnya ini tidak sabar untuk membuka kadonya.

"Hey Kankurou, kue yang kau berikan ternyata enak. Dimana kau membelinya?"

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, syukurlah kalau kau suka."

Temari tersenyum. Ia tidak memusingkan dengan Gaara yang tampaknya tidak memberikan kado untuknya, toh ia kan sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai Kazekage.

"Temari."

Gaara kemudian berjalan kearahnya dan Kankurou yang sedang membuka sebagian kadonya, "Hn?"

"Semalam, aku bermimpi tentang Kaa-san."

"Souka?"

Gaara pun menceritakan mimpinya pada Temari dan Kankurou. Temari dan Kankurou akhirnya tenang melihat Gaara yang selalu tampak ingin bertemu Karura.

"Maaf belum memberikanmu hadiah, Temari."

"Tak apa, Gaara."

"Kau tahu, Temari? Aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san. Selamanya. Tapi aku juga berharap tidak kehilangan dirimu, karena kau satu-satunya wanita yang Kaa-san punya. Bagiku, kaulah Kaa-san kami."

Kata-kata Gaara membuat Temari meneteskan airmata. Temari kemudian memeluk Gaara, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Itu, adalah kata-kata indah yang pertama aku dengar darimu, dan tepatnya untukku. Arigatou."

Gaara pun membalas pelukan sang kakak, pelukannya sehangat Kaa-sannya, "Douitta, Nee-chan."

Kankurou yang melihat kejadian ini senang dan bahagia. Ia terharu dengan sikap kakak dan adiknya saat ini, ia hampir meneteskan airmata, dan saat itu pula Temari memanggil namanya dan mengajak Kankurou untuk ikut serta.

"Kami-sama, arigatou."

**END**

**Author's note: Haloo minna-san, bertemu lagi dengan fict gaje ku ini. Huhu maafkan jika fict nya semakin ngelantur dan hal-hal lainnya yang absurd ataupun apalah. Bersedia review?^^**

**Best Regards,**

**Yusvira**


End file.
